The Origin Of Chucky
by Skullenko
Summary: How ever did our beloved Chucky and Tiffany become the bloodthirsty dolls we know (and sorta love) today? Find out and go thru their pain!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! I've finally decided to upload this! Hooray! I can guarantee this will be finished because I've already written it out! I'm excited, I've always wanted to write an origin story for Chucky and I came up with this one, I've decided to make it as different as humanly possible! I hope you like it, I hope you don't think it's the dumbest thing ever! Here we go!

Chucky: Skullenko does not own Childs Play, Chucky or anything.

Skullenko: Real.

A Funeral

It was a bright, beautiful day, birds were chirping, squirrels scuttled along lawns, kids were playing and laughing joyfully. Overall, it was a day that was perfect in every way.

And it pissed Charles off to no end.

He glared at the sky with it's few perfect wisps of clouds. How could the world be so happy when a personal tragedy had occurred. Lucy Parlor had died! The greatest mom in the world had left this plane.

Well, she wasn't his REAL mother of course. His REAL mother was the lady sitting to his left, crying hysterically in a feeble attempt to get attention. Fat crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. The hag couldn't stand to have the spotlight off her for five fucking minutes.

It was ironic, how he loathed his mother, but simply adored Lucy, the woman in the coffin.

Prepare for a very sad and perhaps overly dramatic story. Once upon a time, Charles's father, Henry, had been dating a young Lucy. They were in their mid-twenties when Kelly arrived, a blessed occasion. They were young, in-love, and had a beautiful baby girl when Jill entered their life. Jill was 18 when they were 28. She hated her parents as any other rebellious teen and didn't want to go to work or college after highschool. She saw Henry as her way out. He had recently made a fortune in the stock market (AN: I hear that phrase a lot) and that had just added to his 'charm'. Jill tricked him into having an affair fairly easily. It was also easy for her to convince him to leave Lucy. All seemed to be going well for Jill until she lost all the money in Vegas. Henry was livid as you might imagine. He almost left Jill, but then she returned and admitted she was pregnant. They stayed together and Henry learned to forgive, but Jill only stayed because she knew that she would never make it on her own. She hated Kelly, because she still had promise and youth (although the former would not last long in this rocky household), and she hated Charles because he made her feel old. So she treats him like a younger, annoying brother. That's how the story goes, Charles had heard it a million times before when Kelly explains why their family is, quote, "A big fucking mess."

Speaking of Kelly, she was currently 'bowing' her head in prayer. On closer inspection, you'll find she's actually texting.

A 6 year-old Charles started glaring at her. He'd hated her ever since she'd started the nickname for him "Little basturd". She was a potty mouthed 10 year old.

Charles turned his gaze back towards the casket up front. Why'd she have to go? It's true, her and Henry had no longer been seeing each other, but she still came over often and even though her and Charles weren't technically related, they were the best of friends.

Charles and his father had twin rivers flowing down their cheeks by the end of the sermon. Charles turned towards his now defeated father and even though he was only 6, he could see that his father regretted the last 7 years. Lucy would be missed. Henry had managed to shut Jill up, and now she was huffing angrily.

They all rose to leave. All Charles wanted was to be left alone.

AN: That was a deep chapter. I think. I had to alter some things because I realized timelines and ages did not line up well. Lots o' math just happened. Hope you liked it. Review!

Chucky: That's my line. REVIEW!


	2. Toast

AN: Hey, second chapter. Woot! Let's get this started!

Dear cookie: Technically, we know nothing about Chucky's past, except that he dated Tiffany, practiced voodoo, knew someone named Eddie, was the Lakeshore Strangler, and stalked Sarah Pierce. So, really you don't know anything about him either. This is supposed to be my story about him, but I really do appreciate your comment and criticism. Thanks for the comment about the texting, that was a part of my story that bugged me as well, but I wasn't sure what to put in place of it and when I realized the error it was already uploaded. Also, I'm not going to ask Don, because I hear he's working on Childs Play 7 (probably not the title) and I don't want to distract him from his next masterpiece. And also I would feel very dumb. Plus, I don't think he'd care… Thank you for your comment and also, I think on another one of my stories you said you'd also be writing fanfiction and I encourage you to do so (can't wait to read it, good luck!)!  
>Dear : Thanks, That means a lot! Commenter's like you keep me going! That and about 5 bags of taffy! Thanks!<p>

Chucky: Skullenko does not own Childs Play or Chucky.

* * *

><p>Tiffany sighed, annoyed. She poked at the toast on her plate and glanced at the clock.<p>

10:30 pm.

He was late again.

The toast was long cold by now and she was tired. The 5 year old's babysitter, Mary, had long since fallen asleep on the couch. Some babysitter!

Tiffany had been ecstatic. The day before she'd learned how to make toast and had promised her father she'd make some for dinner. He'd chuckled, ruffled her hair affectionately and said he'd look forward to it and come home early.

Lies!

Tiffany walked to the couch and sat next to Mary. She had fallen asleep on some cop show. Tiffany was about to change the channel when a scene came on that made her pause. A cop had come up to a house and announced that a wife was now a widow.

Tiffany stared. Her lower lip trembled. Her dad was a cop. She paced the floor nervously ringing her hands. What if something had happened? She had just learned how to use the toaster, the phone was a whole 'nother thing!

Just as she was about to start crying, the front door opened and Roger Valentine came walking in. Tiffany let out a shriek and ran forward, burying her face in his side, letting out sobs. She finally stopped and pulled away, glaring up at the now nervously chuckling cop.

"Where were you?!"

"Oh honey, I was doing some paperwork late." He kneeled down next to little Tiffany, "Why are you crying?"

Tiffany blubbered but stayed silent about it, "Paperwork?! I thought you just shot people!"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Mary."

Roger shot a look at the blushing babysitter and glanced at the tv before frowning. He noticed a bit of drool on her cheek.

"Mary! You know you have to be conscious to watch my kid right?" Roger gave her a stern look.

Mary blushed. "Well…you were late again! I-we missed you!" Tiffany stared at Mary. I? Mary looked nervously at Roger and bit her lip, "But then again, we all can be a bit _late_ sometimes, huh?" Roger looked confused before his eyes widened. What was happening?

She looked back up at Roger, "I made you dinner!"

"Toast?"

Tiffany beamed, "Yup!"

"I'll bet it's cold by now. Why don't you go make more?"

Tiffany beamed and ran back to the kitchen, popping two more in and running back. She was about to announce her presence when she heard them talking in hushed voices. Tiffany crouched down and listened.

"They held the funeral today. The whole family turned out. She was very loved."

"It's just awful. Did you catch the driver?"

"No, but we got a witness saying they were driving a black jeep and he got a good look at the driver. A white male in his forties with a handlebar mustache and a mullet. I'm pretty sure it was Joe Fisherman, but-"

Tiffany shifted in her spot, causing the nightstand she was leaning against to shift and creak.

Mary and Roger snapped their heads to where Tiffany was crouching. Roger smiled and scooped her up.

"Now how 'bout that toast, huh?"

* * *

><p>AN: FYI: Roger is about 25 and let's say Mary is 21. That way it's not as creepy as Henry and Jill. Hope you're liking this all right!<p>

Mary: Review!


End file.
